Strange Bedfellows
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This is an AU of a mysterious woman going by the name of Rylie and how she and Drew Cain become very familiar with one another. I'm still working out when exactly this takes place, but either way it will be a hot ride.
1. Chapter 1

STRANGE BEDFELLOWS

 _Author's Note: This is an AU of a woman that has hit Port Charles like a mack truck and her first stop is Drew Cain. I don't own the characters but would appreciate any comments or reviews if I should continue._

They stumbled in through the door with the keys slamming to the floor and shoes being kicked off in every direction. Clothes were being torn open and lips collided and suddenly Rylie pulled back breathing heavy putting her hands firmly on Drew's shoulders to stop the next assault of his allure. "Drew, are you sure this is, us what we are about to do is right for you? I know you…" before she could make out the rest of her question Drew yanked her arms above her head and pushed her roughly against the cold window pane.

Drew pulled back this time and raised his eyebrows with a devilish smirk of a smile "does this answer your question counselor or shall I need a more thorough cross examination?" Now Rylie smiled at his mocking tone and she was tempted to follow his lead, but she was done talking and wanting this man in the rawest sense.

"Mr. Cain, I plan of examining your quite well starting with this" as she tore open his white button-down shirt and buttons went flying every which way and she yanked it out of his pants. She leaned into his neck with her breath coating his skin she whispered next to his ear "where would you like me to start first?" She nipped at his ear with her teeth and ever so slightly licked the bottom of the lobe with the tip of her tongue.

Drew couldn't take it anymore he had a combination of angst, rage and pure desire coursing through his veins and he was about to unleash on this woman in a way he had not done in quite some time. He dropped to his knees and slowly guiding his teeth along the edge of her open blouse stopping at her perked nipples, looking up into her seeking eyes waiting for his next move and he grazed her nipple just barely between his teeth and proceeded to the other and felt her gasp. Then his hands came from her calves up to her knees where he again looked up at her and smiled "brace yourself."

Drew pulled the hem of her skirt up to just above her ass letting one hand remain firmly on the plump surface and the other tracing the thin outline of her lace panties. He started with the area just above her core practically panting at the wet center and slide down the line between her thigh and her hip. Drew could see she was ready for him, but he wanted her to beg I mean part of what made this woman so sexy was how she paraded herself in the bar as so self-assured, confident and quite frankly a bit tightly wound and he wanted to be the one to let her spin off her axis.

"Rylie, I'm going to taste you and then I'm going to fuck you hard and deep, so deep that it will send you over the edge over and over again and just when you are begging me to stop because you don't think you can take anymore I'm going to pull you on top of me and I want you to ride me. If you have any objections I suggest you say so now because I plan on fucking you senseless."

Rylie was taken aback by Drew's brashness and though he seemed a bit arrogant at the bar she didn't quite imagine to what extent he would be and it excited her. She was the one always in control of the situations and this man for some reason made her want to submit to him.

"Drew, I'm only going to say this once. Stop fucking talking already and just do it."

That's all Drew needed to hear and he started his oral assault on her.


	2. Chapter 2

STRANGE BEDFELLOWS

CHAPTER 2

Drew yanked her legs over each of his shoulders and hoisted her up in the air with her ass pressed against the cold glass his tongue began to probe and suck at her core. He adored the taste of her and couldn't wait for her to gush on his face. Rylie braced one hand gripping his hair and the other in the window edge. She loved the feeling of her bud swelling and for a brief moment he would pull back gently blow and she would shiver at his technique.

This man did things with his mouth she hadn't imagined possible and anxiously craved what he would do next. Just as his oral assault was to send her crashing over the edge Drew plunged three fingers into her with curving one to hit that delicate and sweet spot over and over again and then the flood gates opened Rylie flung her head back and jerked her body in a spasm. The primal moan that erupted from her mouth echoed throughout her whole body. Drew milked her and the nectar spilled all over his lips and tongue and Rylie was flying in this euphoria.

Drew lapped it all up and when he thought she was about to crumble he dropped her to the floor holding her with one hand at the waist to stabilize her. Rylie's eyes were still rolled to the back of her head and she struggled to regain the function of balance back in her legs. Drew brought the other hand not bracing her from collapsing to her mouth the three fingers dripping with her juices and traced her lips and her eyes burst open at the erotic gesture. She slowly followed the full circle of her lips and watched Drew as he brought the fingers to his own mouth and he engulfed one finger after another in his mouth never breaking eye contact with her. Just as he was about to devour the last one Rylie jerked his hand desperately to her mouth and she moaned "don't you know it's impolite not to share?" as she began sucking each digit deeply.

Drew could feel the tip of her tongue and the center most muscular part pulling at every drop and he couldn't stop the vision of her taking his hard erection deep into her mouth. Rylie stared into his eyes each time she pulled his fingers in and out of her mouth being mindful to not miss any part of the nectar he brought out of her.

Rylie had of course experienced an orgasm before and briefly had the lingering flavor of herself on a partner's lips, but this what he just did to her she only thought happened in those smutty Jackie Collins novels. She reveled in the pleasure it brought her to the taste of her own victory. This man had brought something out of her that no other had even attempted and now she wanted more it was like an animal of sexuality had been brought to life and she could no longer stay caged up.

"Yumm I want more" she panted like it was a drink of water she thirsted for after a long journey. Drew's eyes sparkled and he licked the remaining liquid off his hand. "I'm only getting started."

Drew wanted to explore every crevice of her body and memorize her dangerous curves. He gripped his hand through her dark lightly curled hair and gave it a tug just enough to let her know that he was the chief in charge and she gasped only slightly and then smirked at the heat it arose in her. Suddenly his lips were crashing down on hers and their tongues battled back and forth and one of them would break apart and that's when Rylie got to see Drew's animal side when he jerked her hair again and sucked on her bottom lip and instantly she felt a slight twinge of pain when his teeth scraped along and released. Before she could speak his tongue was soothing the spot and they tussled again for several more minutes enjoying their mouths and how each one would take the lead.

They broke apart each breathing heavily Rylie couldn't stop herself as she dropped to her knees and yanked his belt buckled open and licked her lips with raging curiosity at the girth and length of his dick and how he could fill her. Drew looked down at her moaning a little when she released his buckled she nuzzled the tip of her nose and lips around the bulging erection that pleaded for escape from his dress pants. He found his hand again gripping her hair it was something he didn't do that often with a lover, but the way her eyes sparkled when he did it with her gave him all the recognition he needed that this was safe for both of them to unleash.

"Well counselor I know you are quite articulate, now let's see how diverse you are in your oral skills. Sitting at that bar and watching you lean into those shots on that pool table I kept imagining how pretty your luscious lips would look draped all over my cock. Are you up for it?"

Drew knew he was being a bit crass with his bedroom or I guess living room talk, but there was something about this woman that allowed him to let go of his filter and explore some darker sides that he hadn't felt quite comfortable in doing with other lovers.

Rylie's ordinary reaction to something so profane would be to either slap or simply demean such a remark from a male, but Drew well this was anything but ordinary and she actually wanted it as nasty and dirty as possible. "If you're done yapping I'd like to get to sucking you dry."

"By all means do your best" Drew remarked and he watched her pull his belt all the way from his pants and fold it in a half and hand it to him. "You're going to need this later" she said as she unbuttoned his pants and swiftly unzipped them. His member jetted out from his boxer briefs and she was ready to unveil it. She slid down his dress pants first and let them drop to the floor and next delicately pulled down his boxer briefs almost in a methodical fashion of unwrapping a present. She reveled in her first glance of his thick long dick and worshipped what she could only begin to think it could do to her and for her.


End file.
